In the last years, the mobile devices have become ubiquitous, applications for the mobile devices have flooded the market, and clients' expectations for omnipresent high quality service have challenged the network services providers. The current applications for services that rely on constant availability of data transfer are affected by network outages in areas where the mobile network coverage is absent (e.g. underground areas, shielded areas, etc.) or in crowded areas, such as stores, where data transfer may become sluggish. Applications that rely on constant availability of data transfer include (but are not limited to): augmented reality like comparison shopping, navigation applications (e.g., Google Maps), music streaming, tourist applications, etc.
The lack of network communication or sluggish network communication frustrates the users, and, therefore, results in a loss of potential business for the application service provider, who makes the service available to end users (e.g., via smartphone applications).
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide apparatuses and methods that would alleviate the impact of the sluggish network communication or lack of network communication in certain zones.